Mijn Engel
by insaneandproudofit
Summary: Title is Dutch for "My Angel" Please read! Definitely an AU. R/R!


This is just something that I thought of when I was bored…yeah…umm…just read it please!

Summary: Voldemort is gone and Harry is dead…but why is he walking around like nothing happened?

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, and Blah! I hate these things! Oh well, I guess I have to tell you! I don't own Harry Potter! Well, now that that's over…on with the story!

~@~

It was dinnertime at Hogwarts that night in late April. Everyone was cheerful and talking with their friends. There was nothing to fear. Harry Potter sat with his friends, Ron, Ginny (she had become a friend in the middle of the year), and Hermione (who was complaining loudly about how exams were canceled as a treat). Yes, the exams were cancelled as a special treat. What could have happened that was so good that exams were cancelled? Was a basilisk let loose again? No. This was even better. Voldemort was defeated. Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, age 15 defeated him at the place of his home for one year. Godrics Hollow. Harry disappeared one day and returned the next day mysteriously and told them the great news. Everyone celebrated.

Harry was at the moment having a conversation with…well, a voice in his head.

' You know it's time' the voice said

'Yes, I know…but it just feels that I should stay a bit longer, Gabe. That there's something else I must accomplish here before I go' He replied

"Gabriel" sighed 'Ok, but don't stay long. You were supposed to come back after Voldemort was gone!'

'Again, I know…but I felt that I needed to stay a bit longer…something's gonna happen' He replied.

Harry didn't know how close he was to the truth.

The doors to the Great Hall burst open and in came about 10 death eaters. All the people in the Hall were on their feet, immediately, wands drawn. 

The attack began.

It wasn't a big one…it was kind of pathetic. The death eaters were apprehended within minutes of the beginning of the attack. They struggled and one death eater managed to break away. Before they were able to apprehend him properly he randomly fired the Killing curse. 

Everyone watched as it traveled as if in slow motion. It hit Ginny Weasely straight in the chest. Everything now running in it's normal time-scale, there were screams and the Weaselys (well, those still at Hogwarts) surrounded their sisters fallen form, paying no mind to Harry.

Harry began fighting his way through the crowd but could only get as far as the sobbing Weasleys before he was stopped. He tried to get through to get to Ginny…this was why he knew he had to stay…he had to save her.

"Ron…Ron move out of the way!" Harry tried but his best friend would not move. "RON!" Harry shouted. Ron turned and looked at Harry.

"What?" He asked.

"Move…I think I can help her." He said quietly. Ron, although thinking he was crazy, moved aside and Harry stooped beside her.

The hall was silent as Harry knelt beside the dead Weasley girl. He placed one hand on her forehead and the other over her heart. He shut his eyes and completely relaxed. Then the entire hall gasped.

Harry began to glow golden and the golden glow enveloped them both and the hall had to cover their eyes as the golden color turned a startlingly bright white. Then the light faded down and they gasped again.

Harry was now clothed in a stark white robe and his hair was misted over slightly with silver that had a pure magical glow to it. His hands were still on her forehead and her heart but he removed them in a moment. He looked up.

"Someone get me a glass of water." He said. They just stared. "Hello? Can I please have a glass of water?" He asked a bit pushier. Still no one moved.

"Can I please have a glass of – wait a minute, what am I doing?" He muttered to himself. He waved his hand and conjured a glass of water. Then he waved a hand over her face and she opened her eyes wearily.

"H-Harry?" She croaked. He handed her the glass of water.

"I'm not Harry." He whispered so only she could hear. The hall seemed to gather their bearings and charged towards the two. Half of them to question Harry and the other half to marvel at the second known survivor of the Killing curse.

Harry silenced them.

"Listen everybody!" He shouted and got silence " I know that you have questions but first of al lets clear up one thing…I'm not Harry Potter."

There was silence "I will now take questions one at a time and raise your hand!" He commanded.

A few hands were raised and Harry picked one at random.

"If you're not Harry…then where is he?" A third year asked.

"Harry Potter died at the age of one years old after Voldemort hit him with the killing curse." He answered.

A few people shouted out at this but Harry…erm…well that guy silenced them once more.

"What happened, as I am sure you are wondering, is this" He cleared his throat "My name is Xavier. I was sent to Earth to complete a mission. It began with young Harry. He was intended to die that night but it was known by…us that Voldemort would return and that you all would need something to hope for and to look to. And we knew that if "miraculously" Harry survived that you all would have something to hope for when things got bad. So, now that Voldemort is finally gone forever…I can go home" He smiled happily.

"To your family?" Hermione supplied.

Xavier's face turned grim. "No. My family is still alive…surely you have figured it out by now?" He asked

He smiled, amused, as a white, tunnel-like portal appeared behind him. He turned towards it and began walking before someone said something.

"Where are your wings?" Ginny asked, smiling.

Xavier smirked "I thought that they'd be a bit much." He looked out at all the sad faces. He could understand it. Though he wasn't really Harry Potter they had still been best friends for five years.

"Don't worry you guys. You'll all see me again someday, when…you know" He smiled and spread his wings, to the delight of Ginny, and turned and walked on…finally going home after fifteen years.

~@~

Do you all know who Gabe was now? Good. Well, I'm sorry about this but it just popped into my head randomly! Well, Review!


End file.
